Knowing You
by Kotori Yui
Summary: What if Aomine and Kise began to talk to each other without actually be unaware that they are themselves?
1. Chapter I - The Basketball Boy 7 VS 5

**Hey, Hey everybody! =,D **

**This is my first fic about KnB, and of course, AoKise. I had this idea while writing another story x3 so I don't know if you will like 'I hope so.'**

**This chapter was written in a hurry, but the next one, will be better 'I think' x3**

**Enjoy! ;]**

* * *

**Knowing You**

* * *

**The Basketball Boy 7 VS The Basketball Boy 5**

* * *

Kise was bored. Today his day was extremely intense, full of basketball training, his senpai had the brilliant idea of fill even more his kouhai's days. Kise Ryota loves basketball, he learned to love it, but damn he also needs rest to give his best on the games. He sighed, only thinking about that was leaving him much more tired.

"What I'm going to do now? TV? No, boring. Listening to music? No, also boring."

The blond sighed again. Then, he stood up from his bed and walked toward his desk to reach his white laptop and distract himself in the internet. He opens a few pages full of sneakers, since his were old when, suddenly, an advertising page appears and he reads aloud **"Are you bored? Do you want new friends to talk? Then clicks here and experience a new world."** A brief pause his made by the blond, then he says "What the hell is this? Let's ignore." The mouse was already over the **'X'** to close the window, when a long name draws his attention " _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ who the hell is he?" Since anything that involves basketball interests to Ryota, he moved the mouse until the dark blue link of the name and clicked, then appeared a new page and he could read _**"Welcome to Chat World! Here you will find some fun and distraction, please fill the next spaces with your desired personal data and enjoy!"**_

Kise wasn't interested on a simple chat, but for some reason the previous name gave him some curiosity. What if that person was so crazy for basketball like him? Then, they could talk and talk for hours and, who knows find out new techniques. Kise squirmed in his chair just thinking about how wonderful this idea was. It seems that he was much more excited now.

He filled all the blanks with the personal data he wanted, all fake of course he didn't want to reveal his true identity in places like that, and then clicked again on the link _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ and a small window appeared.

"Waaah! I'm a little nervous. Huh? What the... Why am I nervous? It's everything alright, he or she... What if it's a girl? No, that's impossible with this name. Then..." He gulped, moved his fingertips until the keyboard and was ready to know _'The Basketball Boy 5'_. "Here I go."

* * *

_**New Message From: 'The Basketball Boy 7'**_

"Huh? Who the hell is this idiot? That's my name, less the number, but it's my name!" Said Aomine Daiki really upset when he saw the name on his laptop's screen. Who had the stupid idea to copy his name? "Tsk! He will see..." Aomine wasn't interested in chats, but for some reason the stupid advertising page awaked his attention. Of course he had no intention of using the account that was created on the site, but obviously he didn't expect anyone to speak with him so fast, much less someone with a name very similar to his own. "Wait!" He started to think and think, when inside him something woke up. "What if this bastard is a freak for basketball stuff? Maybe he's a player like me..." He smirked "Then I want to know how good he is."

With this, Aomine Daiki, known as _'The Basketball Boy 5'_ on Chat World, opened the other boy's message and their long talk began.

* * *

_'The Basketball Boy 7': _Hi! I'm sorry to disturb, but your name caught my attention. xS

Are you a basketball player?

_'The basketball Boy 5':_ Yô! No problem... Yeah, you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ =D WAAH! Amazing! I'm also a player, what's your position? I play forward, I'm an attacker.

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ serious? Me too.

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ÔvÔ Amazing! You're from where?

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Japan. you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ OoO Me too! Incredible, we are so close... What's your team? Maybe we know each other... ^3^

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Then, maybe it's better keep it a secret, 'cause if we know each other, probably I hate you

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ~o~ o-okay, maybe it's better. Then... Let's talk... What are your favorite things? ^v^

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ What the hell? Are you a girl or something?

_'The Basketball Boy 7': _ ~~ of course not, you're offending me! I only want to know more about you. If we hate each other, then we have to talk and proof to ourselves that maybe we can be really good friends ;3

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ You're annoying...

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ What do you want to know?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ *O* you going to tell me?

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ yeah and stop using smiles, that's annoying!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ^w^ don't be meanie!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry! Sorry! Don't go!

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Then stop!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ okay =D

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry! ~~

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry again, it's stronger than me!

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Just ask!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ What's your favorite band? game? ^^

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ Sorry...

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ Look... Stop apologize, that's even more annoying than smiles... Why do you want to know that? You're like a damn girl!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ You're really meanie, aren't you? ~m~ I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, a teenager boy so stop! I already told you, I wanna know you. We can be friends, then you're going to tell me your team! x3

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ You're really annoying!

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ ~m~

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ My favorite band is Granrodeo*, I like all games about basketball.

_'The Basketball Boy 5':_ you?

_'The Basketball Boy 7':_ xO me too, me too! Amazing, now I'm even more curious about you!

* * *

"Ryota-kun, let's go your grandmother is waiting for us." Said Kise's mom.

The blond sighed and said "Okay mom! Wait 5 minutes." Then talk to himself "I'll say goodbye to 'The Basketball Boy 5'." Then, he writes the last message on his laptop.

_'The Basketball Boy 7': Look, I've to go, but tomorrow I'll be back... You can come too?_

The blond model waited for 2 minutes and received a quick message _" 'The Basketball Boy5': I'll think"_

"Huh?! How meanie this boy." Said Kise to himself, then turned off the computer and left his room.

In another place from Japan at Aomine's place, he also turned off his computer and lay down on his bed. He was annoyed with his new friend, but he never thought that they could have so much in common, so was also a bit surprised. However, he had no intention of using again that account again, so probably tomorrow the other boy would wait and wait for _'The Basketball Boy 5'_, but this never would appear.

* * *

***Granrodeo - I love this band, so I choose it x3**

**It's short I know, but I was really in a hurry! ~~**

**The chapter 2 will be longer xb**

**Anyway… Did you liked? xS I'm afraid =X**

**I'd like to know your opinion x3**

**See you!**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II - When everything starts!

**Hey Hey everybody =D! So sorry for the long update ~~**

**I promise you that I'll try to hurry up from now on UvU**

**I'll shut my mouth and you will enjoy! ;3**

* * *

**When everything starts!**

* * *

_**Beep Beep**_

Aomine's cell phone had already rang ten times. He was starting to think he should had turned it off, but he was waiting an important call, so he couldn't do it. However, the most annoying wasn't that but the fact of on the chat's options he had accepted receive alerts on his cell phone when someone talked to him. Even more annoying than that was he already could guess who was the guilty of his cell phone's disturbing sound.

"Aomine-kun, why your phone is ringing so much?" Momoi asked feeling very curious about the unstoppable beeps. She didn't remember having heard Aomine's phone ringing so many times just in one minute.

_**Beep Beep**_

"Because there's a stupid idiot who can't leave me alone." The tanned boy answered and could be noticed some annoyance on his voice.

Momoi frowned and said smiling softly "If it bothers you so much, you should let that person know."

"Yeah, I'll do that later."

_**Beep Beep**_

Hearing this last beep, Aomine gritted his teeth and grabbed the cell phone reading all the alerts from the chat.

"_This fucking idiot… Why he's so persistent?" _The blue-haired teen widened his eyes amazed with the quantity of alerts left in his inbox. _"WHA… Thirty three? Tsk! He's just like a fucking girl!"_

The tanned boy opened the messages one by one and in every passing second his anger was growing. All the messages were similar, it seemed like the other boy was someone cheerful that gets along with everybody. The type of personality that annoyed the most Aomine Daiki. His thumb were always playing down in one of the phone's keys, while his blue eyes were reading the words of the other.

"'_The Basketball Boy 7': Hello ^U^ how are you?"_

"_Annoyed with all your fucking messages!" _Aomine thought erasing the first alert.

"'_The Basketball Boy 7': What are you doing? :D"_

"_Trying to get rid of you!" _Another one erased.

"'_The Basketball Boy 7': What are your favorite foods? X3 I forgot to ask you yesterday xD"_

"_What the fuck? I can't even describe how stupid this question is."_

"'_The Basketball Boy 7': Né, né… Have you seen that game yesterday on Channel 4? xO"_

"_Of course I've seen that game, you idiot! I always see basketball games."_ Aomine erased that message, but the next one caught his attention.

"'_The Basktball Boy 7': It was amazing! *O* that number 6's moves were soooo fast and his technique was unbelievable. You saw how he turned around when two of his opponents were blocking him? It was an incredible moment… I had goose bumps! OvO what do you think?"_

The blue-haired teen smirked before such message without realizing his own attitude. For some reason he felt his blood boil through his veins. He hated that guy, but he couldn't stop thinking that somehow he was interesting.

"Oye Satsuki, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Aomine said leaving the pink-haired girl alone on the large gym of school.

* * *

At another place of Japan was Kise Ryota, lying on a bench street and looking at his cell phone's screen. His trainings had finished some time ago, so he decided to talk with his new friend. Kise was really eager to discover more things in common with 'The Basketball Boy 5'. However, nothing came. Not even a simple word. On that way he couldn't discover anything, but he was hopeful.

Suddenly, an ice cream appears in front of his eyes awaking him from his trance.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you scared me!" Kise complained.

"That happened 'cause you're distracted. I mean, you've been distracted all day, why?" Kasamatsu asked. He has always been a thoughtful person, specially around Kise. The blond could be someone strong, but deep down he was very sensitive. However, he only showed his weakness to his closest friends.

Kise smiled noticing Kasamatsu's concern and said "Don't worry senpai, I'm just anxious to talk with someone."

"Huh?" Kasamatsu was now even more confused.

The blond dropped a small laugh and said "It's just a new-"

_**Beep Beep**_

His phone rang interrupting him and the ice cream on his hand was replaced by the black cell phone. Kise quickly opened the new message and read very excited.

"'_The Basketball Boy 5': Yô.. I'm fine. Sorry dude I was busy, school stuff you know…_ So you also watched that game? I really think the number 6 guy was the best one. He had incredible skills, but I'm better than him."

"HUH? This guy is so… full of himself!" Kise exclaimed to his phone.

"What did you said?" His senpai asked very confused.

Kise looked at him and said closing his phone "Nothing. Um… Senpai I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay? Bye" Saying that, the blond model left behind a very astonished senpai.

* * *

Aomine waited for thirty minutes and nobody answered.

"What? He gave up? Better this way." Aomine was ready to turn off his computer when an orange light caught his attention. He smirked and said "Here you are."

Without more wait, the blue-haired teen opened the other's window and read the last message.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': You're really full of yourself, right x) ?_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': I'm realistic_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': HAHAHA! Sorry man I just… xD you're a joke! What makes you believe you're better than him?"_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': What did you said?_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Sorry, sorry don't go please! ~~_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': I really wanna talk to you. I'm sorry ^^_

Kise waited a few minutes, he was starting to think the other boy had left him alone. _"Damn it Kise, you're an idiot!"_ Then, a new answer came.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Stop play dumb and I'll stay_

"_So cold." Kise thought while smiling._

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Okay, okay… I'm sorry =)_

"_I'm already tired of him!" Aomine thought while sighing._

'_The Basketball Boy 7': But can you answer to my question? X3_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Which question?_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': What makes you believe you're better than him? =X_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Please don't be mad 'kay? I'm just… curious about you…_

Five minutes had passed and the answer didn't came. The blond had only made a simple question and the other boy was offended by it. How could he proclaim himself as someone stronger than the number 6 guy? He really would love to know 'The Basketball Boy 5' and verify if he was that strong.

More a few minutes passed and the answer came. A very long answer.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': I don't know how I can explain this, you'd know that if you saw me. That guy was fast, but not as fast as I'm. His technique was good, he managed to clear up from two very strong opponents, but I can do it even if I'm surrounded by more opponents. My team never loses. I never lose._

'_The Basketball Boy 5': That only happens because I'm the best player of basketball. Well, you can call me a genius. _

"_Un-believable! What a strong confidence… Now I'm much more curious about him. My heart is beating really fast just wondering his type of game. Incredible!" _Kise thought with a sharp glint in his eyes. He hadn't felt in such way since the last time he saw Aomine play. The tanned man was the only one who could increase and intensify Kise's heartbeat. Yet, the model teen was really happy to find someone else besides Aomine.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': I have goose bumps with your words! You're amazing *O* ! I believe in you. I really do! If you weren't strong you couldn't be able to say such words, only someone as strong as you can say that. +_+ I wanna know you and play with you, I really want to!_

Aomine blushed slightly at the other's compliment. He never thought the boy would react like that, so cheerfully and excited.

"_Tsk What the fuck is up with him? So stupid!"_

Even if he didn't admitted his heart quickened for a moment. Everyone praises his abilities whenever they see them, however no one praised him without knowing them. This person was the first one.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Anyway, why do you like so much basket?_

Kise was impacted by the sudden question. He swallowed and started to breathe deeply. Inside of his mind ran thousands and thousands of fragments about the first day he found his passion for basketball. And Aomine Daiki, was present in all of them.

When he noticed, his fingertips where already pressing all the letters of his keyboard and all his feelings flowed through words.

"_What's up? He's taking too much..." _ Aomine thought feeling impatient.

Suddenly, the answer came and this time it was him who was astonished.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': There's someone I admire. He is better than anyone else, I believe he's better than you. I'm sorry, it's not my intention offend you, but he's so strong that nobody can defeat him. In the past we used to play together as a team, even outside trainings we were together playing and playing until our hearts were content. We enjoyed that moments so much… I mean, I enjoyed because I can't be sure if he also enjoyed those moments. However, as time passed he left me behind and all the others, his basket started to be different… Cold, I think cold is the correct word because I couldn't feel passion through his paces. I wish I could feel his passion one more time because it was his passion that made me love basketball so much._

Kise remembered the last time he played against the blue-haired teen before send the message. Even after so many time his admiration for Aomine remained craved inside of him, yet he couldn't be able to feel the strong passion he felt once.

He shook his head and his middle finger pressed 'Enter' and the message was sending. He read it again and blushed. He quickly wrote another one.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Hahaha ^/º/^ you must be thinking that I'm stupid. Joining basketball just because I admire someone but do you know, he's really important to me and I really would love take him back to himself one more time and make him enjoy basketball again. However, I know that I'm not the person who can do that. _

Kise waited but nothing came.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Né… You still here? ^w^_

Across the chat Aomine felt his heart strongly pounding, yet he was speechless. For some reason Kise's image appeared on his mind, but he quickly erased it. He wanted to say something, but he felt unable. What could he say before such strong will and passion? He never felt like that before, so he didn't know how to react. This guy was someone who loved so much basketball that could enjoy it, however he couldn't. Not anymore, so he also couldn't remember how it felt enjoy to play. The last time that happened was so long away.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Why aren't you reacting? I apologize for saying that. Please talk ~3~_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': I've to go. Bye_

"Eh? Wait!" The blond teen even wrote something, but when he was about to send it the other already left. "HUH? Why? I offended him? But I didn't say anything bad…" Kise sighed and clicked on 'logout'. Then he turned off his laptop, and looked through the large window of his room remembering one more time from his happy moments with the blue-haired boy he admired so much.

At Aomine's place this one was also remembering from his past when he loved and enjoyed play basketball. Kise's image appeared again on his head and he tried to erase it one more time, but they were so vivid and fresh that they remained there, surrounding all his mind and filling the emptiness he always had on his heart. The emptiness that destroyed him every day.

* * *

**So, what do you think? ^v^**

**Hope you liked x3**

**Chuu***


	3. Chapter III - Ignorance!

**Hey, Hey everybody =D!**

**As you can see I was fast x3 (one week, more or less)**

**I just want to say that in the beginning I wasn't inspired, however a sudden idea appeared and I wrote it, so I hope you can like. ^^**

* * *

**Ignorance!**

* * *

"Um… Momoi-san, what's up with Aomine?" Wakamatsu asked looking at the blue haired teen very curious.

Aomine was lying at the gym's floor with his cell phone on his hands and looking attentively at it with a very worried and confused expression. Tohou's team never had seen their ace in that way before. At least while looking at his cell phone.

Momoi placed one of her hands on her face and said "Who knows… I'm starting to feel worried. I never saw Dai-chan in that way before." The expression on her face was full of concern toward his childhood friend. She was truly worried. She didn't liked to see Aomine in that way.

Aomine was reading the same thing for the fifth time, and the more he read, the more his heart would feel the same sharp pain he felt yesterday when read the same for the first time.

'_The Basketball 7': There's someone I admire. He is better than anyone else, I believe he's better than you. I'm sorry, it's not my intention offend you, but he's so strong that nobody can defeat him. In the past we used to play together as a team, even outside trainings we were together playing and playing until our hearts were content. We enjoyed that moments so much… I mean, I enjoyed because I can't be sure if he also enjoyed those moments. However, as time passed he left me behind and all the others, his basket started to be different… Cold, I think cold is the correct word because I couldn't feel passion through his paces. I wish I could feel his passion one more time because it was his passion that made me love basketball so much._

'_The Basketball 7': Hahaha ^/º/^ you must be thinking that I'm stupid. Joining basketball just because I admire someone but do you know, he's really important to me and I really would love take him back to himself one more time and make him enjoy basketball again. However, I know that I'm not the person who can do that. _

How could a few simple words transmit so strong will and feelings to someone? Not even in reality Aomine could feel people's words in such a way, then why that guy, a simple stranger, could give him that awkward sensations? He couldn't understand. Starting with the stupid and unnecessary smiles and asks, ending with his cheerful personality _'The Basketball Boy 7'_ was the person Aomine knew that he hated the most. Hell, the other guy was the most annoying thing in the world. Yet, here he was letting his mind go crazy because of the hateful guy. However, there was something that made him angrier. Why he had to remember always about Kise? No matter how much he read that stupid message, he would always see Kise's image on his head and his pain would increase more. Ryota Kise was his true problem.

After reading it again for the seventh time, the blue haired teen rose from the floor and left the gym without saying a word. His teammates stood there completely astonished.

* * *

Kise was at home in front of his white laptop waiting desperately for _'The Basketball Boy 5'_. Today Kasamatsu had given them a free day to do whatever they wanted, since in last days Kaijo's team had exercised so much their bodies he thought that a day off was good. The blond model had planned to do a lot of things like go out with his captain, or go to some sports' store and buy a new pair of sneakers, or buy some new CD's of his favorite band… He had decided to do so many things, then why he had to be in front of his laptop waiting for someone that probably, more definitely than probably, wouldn't appear? The other guy didn't want to be his friend, he already had understood that, but why he felt so disappointed? He enjoyed to talk with the other. Always he explained something incredible about himself, Kise felt his entire body reacting with a strong heartbeat and a strange shiver across his spine.

"Just forget it Ryota, he will not come here agai…" Kise's honey eyes widened with the sudden small new window that appeared in front of them. He swallowed hard and his hand over his mouse started to shake uncontrollably. The model was nervous, however he clicked in the window and was able to read the new message.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Sorry I had to go yesterday._

It was a simple message, yet the blond felt relieved.

"_How strange…" _Kise thought.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Don't you worry ;3_

Kise thought that the boy would take some time to say something, so he could go to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When he rose from the chair the chat's beep sounded and his eyes widened again in surprise.

"What? Today he's faster. What's happening?"

The blond sat again in the chair and read the other's new message.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': You love so much that guy?_

Kise fell from the chair with the weird question. He couldn't stop looking to each one of the words from that question. He stood still for a few minutes. He just couldn't react.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': So… _

On the other hand, it seemed that the other guy was in a hurry to know Kise's answer. Why he was in such a state? The model couldn't understand. However, he really didn't tried to understand that. His head was too busy thinking about his ex teammate.

"_Love… Aominecchi… Love? Aominecchi?"_ The blond felt his cheeks hotter. His heart was fiercely pounding and he could feel his body sweating. Damn, he was really ashamed and awkwardly nervous.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': What |_

Kise wrote the first word then stopped looking at the blinking cursor of the mouse. He didn't know what to answer. Why he felt on that way? The question was shocking, yet it should be easy to answer but Kise's mind just blocked his body.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Can you hurry up? I'm getting pissed already! _

'_The Basketball Boy 5': I hate wait!_

"What the… What's his damn problem today? Why is he asking me such things? Shit!"

'_The Basketball Boy 7': what do you mean by 'love'?_

"Waah! Can't forget the smile, otherwise it would seem that I'm nervous…"

'_The Basketball Boy 7': ~/3/~ _

"And I'm not nervous!" Kise yelled at himself.

'_The Basketball Boy 5': I have a friend of mine whom something very similar happened to him and he wants to know how his friend feels._

Kise grinned reading the other's explanation and thought _ "A friend of yours huh?"_ His nervousness from before had disappeared, after all the other guy was talking about himself.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': That means that friend of yours wants to get close again to his friend? ^^_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Who knows? _

"HUH? What do you mean 'who knows'? It's so easy to see through your words idiot!" Kise said very amused by the other boy's words.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Please don't be mad at me with what I'm going to ask, otherwise I will not tell you how I feel x3_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': -_-"_

'_The Basketball Boy 7': O_o you used a smile? WOW!_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': Fuck! just say whatever you have to say or I'll leave!_

"Tché… So cold!" Kise said.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': That 'friend' of yours doesn't exist, right? In truth it's you. Please don't run away, if I'm wrong I apologize! ~x~_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': What's your fucking problem? Why do you want to know that? Shit! Yes it's me, happy now?!_

Kise was astonished with the sincere answer. He expected that the other tried to deny that fact with all his might, however here he was… Surprised by his true words.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Your friend must be really important to you because you were honest. I wish my friend also thought about me as someone important to him…_

Kise blushed slightly with what he sent. Whenever he talked about Aomine his feelings flowed through the keyboard.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': Sorry, sorry… Please forget what I said ^/u/^_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': You think your friend doesn't consider you someone important to him? So, you wanna be special to him?_

Kises's heart quickened with the sudden question, however he didn't answered. Instead, the blond model asked.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': And you? Do you want to be someone special to him? I mean, for what I realized about you it seems that you can't be honest with your heart. With your feelings. In other words, you're someone shy who tries with all his might hide his feelings. Am I wrong?_

'_The Basketball Boy 5': What the fuck? I only asked something, you told me you would tell me how you feel and that way I would be able to know how the other idiot feels._

'_The Basketball Boy 7': See what I told you? Why don't you say 'my friend' instead of 'other idiot'? You're the one who has a fucking serious problem asshole! Wanna know how I and your 'idiot' feel? Fine, here you have! _- Kise was angry. He wasn't sure why he was feeling in such a way, he just couldn't control his anger. He knew that the other guy across the chat line had no guilt, however his repressed feelings were too strong at this moment; he just wrote what his heart told to his mind. - _It's painful! Whenever I see him my heart hurts and I can't breathe. His presence, his entire being can make me weak. When I look at his face and see how hurt and sad his eyes are, I want to cry because he can't be able to enjoy something he loved so much. Can you understand that? Of course not, because you love basketball and he doesn't anymore. In the past, I was able to see his smile, it was always a mocking smile, however it was true and bright... My heart pounded just seeing him smile. But now… Now the only thing I can see is emptiness and pain through that stupid smirk of him. I think this is how your 'idiot' also feels, you know what I mean right? He wants to be special for you, yes he wants! _

After sending that, the blond felt a bit regretful.

"I'm an idiot! Now he won't talk to me anymore. Ryota you idiot!"

* * *

Aomine was speechless. His heart stopped for a split second. His blue eyes were opened in amazement. He could feel so well the other's feelings as if they were his. Aomine felt anger, sadness, pain, longing; all that feelings were so strong and intense that made him tremble. _So, Kise feels this way?_ He refused to admit the thought and the feeling of guilt inside of him.

He tried to write something but nothing came to his head. Suddenly, the chat's beep makes his heart beat again.

'_The Basketball Boy 7': I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention blame you. It's just, my mind was reacting on its own. Look, your friend feels hurt and sad, he really wants to be close to you again, like before. I don't know what really happened between you, but I can tell that you also want to be with him and enjoy his company. I'm sorry for my attitude._

"_he really wants to be close to you"_

"_you also want to be with him"_

The blue haired teen read the same two sentences over and over again. He felt upset and annoyed with that statement, so he did logout and lay down on his bed. However, no matter how many times he closed his blue eyes and tried to forget about Kise and the other's words, they always came to him torturing his being from the heart to the mind.

"Shit!"

* * *

**It seems that with this chap things will go to a new direction, so here it is my warning… In the future this story will turn into a M story. Well, I hope you can continue read it!**

**PS:. I want to apologize for all my mistakes, I know I have a lot of them TT^TT Mainly grammar and prepositions… I admire all of you who can read, enjoy, fav and follow my story! You are amazing for decipher all my intentions! Thank you all! =')**

**Chuu***


	4. Chapter IV - Two Sides!

**Hey everybody =D. Sorry, I wanted to update this chapter yesterday but I couldn't ~~ I apologize!**

**Let me see… I can't remember anything else right now =_= f*ck!**

**Well, enjoy ;3**

* * *

**Two Sides!**

* * *

"So Kise, which sneakers will you choose?" Kasamatsu asked feeling a bit annoyed. They were stopped in the same corridor of sports' zone for thirty minutes now. When the blond wanted something he took, at least, twenty minutes to choose the mark, then another twenty minutes to choose the color.

"Hum… I don't know senpai... I mean, look at this pair, this blue is cool and I think it fits with the light blue stripes of our equipment, however the mark of those pair it's better but the color isn't cool enough for me. Why is this so difficult?" Kise complained of his situation.

"Damn you Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted as he grasped harshly his friend's collar shirt "Just choose one pair and let's go! Why do you have to be so snob about this? Shit! Who cares about your fucking style in the middle of a game?" Kise's captain was very upset and tired of his friend's stupid and girlish ideas.

"How cruel, senpai." Kise pouted. "Okay, okay I'll take the blue ones." He said still pouting.

* * *

"Shit Satsuki, why do I have to come with you? It's your house, and you're the one who will eat all this food." Aomine grumbled while carrying two enormous bags full of food.

"Geez Dai-chan, you're so insensitive! Can't you see that's because I'm a fragile girl? All alone I couldn't carry those bags, I needed some muscles so I called you." She said smiling innocently.

"YOU'RE NOT FRAGILE, YOU'RE AN IDI-" The tanned teen shouted again, but suddenly the pink haired girl stopped him with a shrill shout.

"Kyaah!"

"W-What?" He asked worried and confused.

"I forgot the salt! Dai-chan, please go buy me a package." She begged with wide pink doggy eyes.

"Tsk okay, okay! Gimme the money and wait here." Aomine said putting the bags on the floor. Momoi gave him a few coins and he went inside of the store again while she waited him in the street leaning against a wall.

"_Fuck! Why do I have to do this? I'm not her slave damn it!"_

* * *

"You're so cruel senpai... The boy of the store also said that the other sneakers were better, if you just should me look for the right color I-" Kise complained one more time, but Kasamatsu interrupted him with his angry expression and voice.

"Just shut up damn it!"

With Kasamatsu's last shout, the blond paused with a new pout on his mouth. His senpai never understood anything. Kise needed the best to play even better, however here was his captain complaining of all his efforts of trying to give the best in the games.

"_Tché… I'll come later and buy the others, then-" _Kise was in the middle of a very important thought, when a familiar voice called him.

"Ki-chan?"

The blond looked back and seeing Momoi was astonished. He didn't expect seeing his ex manager right now. Should he talk or simply greet her and leave? He wasn't sure about what should he do exactly. He wanted to talk with her, he really wanted but the fear was possessing him. He knew very well that where Momoi was, Aomine was too and he wasn't ready to confront him. Not yet.

"M-Momoicchi… H-Hi, you okay?" Kise stammered.

The pink haired girl smiled gently and said "Yes. And you Ki-chan, are you o-okay?"

"_Oh no! What should I do? If Dai-chan and Ki-chan see each other… No, I don't want to think about this! I have to do something… Think Momoi, think!"_

"Yeah, I-I'm fi-" Kise said but a sudden beep of Momoi's cell phone interrupted him.

"Ah wait Ki-chan." She said while checking her cell phone.

"_Ah stupid, stupid Momoi! This was a good opportunity to say goodbye, why did you stopped him?"_

_**New message from Aomine Daiki.**_

"_Eh, Dai-chan? What does he want? NO! What if the money wasn't enough and now he has to come here and… Wait, he wouldn't send me a message just to say that, probably he would come here and… NO! That's impossible, I have to stop him."_

She opened the message and read Aomine's words. The more she read, the less she could understand and believe.

_**Don't let Kise go away, prevent him in a way or another**_

"_HUH? Wha-What does he mean? No, how does he know that Ki-chan…"_ Thinking this, she was about to look back when a new beep prevent her.

_**New message from Aomine Daiki**_

_**Don't look behind, just do what I told you damn it!**_

"_Geez Dai-chan, how do you want me to prevent him?"_ She thought feeling desperate and confused.

Kasamatsu was worried with his friend since the pink haired girl called him. He recognized her as Tohou's manager and he knew about Kise's story and that probably she was with that guy. Aomine Daiki was Kise's nightmare and even if Kise tried with all his might control his weakness, he couldn't because the other idiot had a strong presence over his entire being. That's why Kasamatsu had to protect him, and the only way was interfere in the middle of their conversation.

"Oye Kise, let's go back to the store. I forgot that I also need a new pair of sneakers." He said hoping that his friend understood the meaning of his intrusion.

In the beginning the blond looked at him confused, yet when he saw his senpai frowning smiled softly and said "Yeah, let's go then. So Momoicchi, see you another day." He started to walk away when felt something grabbing one of his sleeves. He looked back and saw Momoi with wide eyes and preventing him from walk. "Um… Momoicchi what are you doing?" He asked smiling softly but in truth he was confused.

"I… I… You can't go." She stammered convicted.

"Huh? What the hell is your problem? Leave him alone!" Kasamatsu shouted grabbing the other sleeve of Kise's shirt and pulling him.

Momoi frowned and pulled him back shouting "Shut up! He can't go!"

Kasamatsu pulled him back to himself and shout one more time "What the… Leave him alone!"

"NO!" She shouted pulling him back.

"YES!" Kasamatsu also shouted pulling him.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Um… Senpai, Momoicchi you're hurting me…" Kise said but neither of them stopped pulling him. The blond model was like a ping pong ball jumping from side to side. He was starting to feel annoyed and repeated one more time the same, however nor his senpai nor his ex manager heard him. So, Kise exploded and pushed both his arms shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TWO! Dammit!"

The pink haired girl looked threateningly to Kise's senpai and this one looked at her in the same way. Around of them could be sensed a very dark aura, however the model couldn't care less about that.

"Tsk! What the fuck is up with them?" Kise said to himself while watching the other two killing each other with glances that were like sharp swords.

_**Beep Beep**_

A sudden beep on his cell phone made him ignore the other two and read the message. What Kise didn't expect was that the message belonged to the chat world's boy. He was surprised and confused. After the way he treated him he expected that the other guy never talked with him again, yet here he was with a new message. He didn't wait more time and quickly opened it, reading the content.

'_**The Basketball Boy 5': Yô. Look, I'm seeing my friend right now what should I do? Should I go and talk with him? If it was you, you would want your friend to talk with you?**_

_**PS:. Don't take too long, I'm in a hurry and if you're not answering me I'll go and do whatever I want.**_

"_Eh? If it was me… Well, I… I… I want to see Aominecchi. I want to talk with him like before and seeing him laugh and smile. Then maybe, just maybe play one on one with him again, but I… I'm afraid. I don't want to feel in that way again while looking into his eyes. I don't want to feel all his pain and sadness through his smirk and gestures. However…"_

Kise knew that if he saw Aomine now he would falter before his presence. The blue haired teen had a strong power and control in his mind and being. However, Kise wanted to see him. To feel his presence again in his life. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't feel that way yet it was useless fight against those feelings. Those thoughts and wishes. They were stronger than him. He closed his honey eyes and squeezed tightly the cell phone on his hands. Why did he had to feel in such a way? It was everything the other guy's fault.

He opened his eyes again, opened a internet page on his phone and wrote the answer that he knew he should never have written, if indeed there was another person who felt like him.

'_**The Basketball Boy 7': If you really want, go and talk with him. I'm sure that your friend wants to get along with you one more time. You're very important to him, so go and prove him that he is also important to you. Don't screw things again. Good luck :)**_

"_I hope they can find what they want the most."_ Kise thought closing his phone and putting it inside of one of his pockets. Then, he looked again to his senpai and Momoi and they were still killing each other with dark glances and growls. The blond laughed and both teens looked surprised at him.

"Senpai, Momoicchi just stop already." Kise said looking to both. But then, he looked to the girl and smiling softly asked "I'm still here Momoicchi, what do you need from me?"

"I… You… We… He…" The pink haired girl could only stutter. She couldn't find a proper explanation. If she said that Aomine had asked her to prevent Kise from go away, then she was sure that the blond would run away faster than ever.

Kise laughed harder and said "Why are you… Pft… stuttering? You're like a parrot!"

Momoi blushed and said "Geez Ki-chan, you're such an idiot! I'm a delicate girl, you shouldn't say those things."

Kasamatsu, who was still furious with the girl, interfered saying "Now… Why, if he is right about what he said?"

Hearing that, Momoi looked at him again with her fists clenched. Again, they were killing each other with their dark emanations. Kise couldn't help but laugh harder than before. For some reason this was funny. He was having fun with his friends. However, a deep voice came and all his laughs were forcibly stopped. He looked to his right side and saw Aomine Daiki stopped in front of him.

For long minutes they only looked into each other's eyes. Kise's honey eyes were widened in surprise, his body was fiercely shaking and Aomine couldn't help but feel guilty and worried about him. It was because of him that Kise was in such a state and he didn't want him to be like that. It was painful. It made his heart stop and feel a sharp pain and that was unbearable. He swallowed hard and called again Kise's name, but this time the blond avoided his glance and looked away. The blue haired teen clenched his fists and teeth in despair. He was feeling hurt and sad, nevertheless he couldn't blame Kise for avoid him. However, seeing him so close made his body act before he could have time to think. He walked toward the blond model and grabbed tightly one of his wrists pulling him to another place.

However, someone stopped him. Kasamatsu put himself in front of the tanned teen, blocking his way and asked "Oye you idiot, what are you doing?"

Aomine looked at him with a dominant expression on his face and said "Get out of my way."

In the beginning the dark haired teen was scared. The tanned guy was someone terrifying, however he couldn't leave his friend being hurt one more time, so he said determined "Leave Kise alone, he don't want to go with you."

"Don't make me lose my mind and get out of my way, you fucking idiot!" Aomine repeated once more, looking even more terrifying.

Why? Why Kise couldn't react? His senpai was doing everything he could to protect him, yet he only could stood still. Shocked. Why before such touch, Kise felt a _whirlwind_ of emotions? Aomine was grabbing his wrist tightly yet gently. How was that possible? If it was tight it _couldn't_ be gently, nevertheless Kise was feeling his large hand like that. The warmth and tender touch made Kise's heart wildly beating and his mind remember all the things he lived with the blue haired teen. Yes, Kise was starting to falter because of Aomine's presence. He bit his lower lip to control all the insistent tears that peeked in the corner of his shut eyes.

"_Why now? I don't want to. Tsk, why am I denying this? Just admit it Ryota, you're happy to have heard his voice and your heart… No, your whole being is slowly to submit to his small gesture. Why do I have to be so weak before him? Why do I want to be with him so much? Why can't I just hate him?"_

"What did you called me just now?" Kasamatsu asked feeling furious.

Aomine was about to answer him again, when Kise without facing them said "It's okay senpai, I'll go with him. I'm… okay."

Hearing that, the blue haired male looked to the blond by the corner of his blue eyes trying to see Kise's expression. However, he was unable to do it, so he resumed their walk one more time.

When Kise passed by his captain whispered "Thank you senpai." His face remained lowered and his voice was also low, however Kasamatsu felt even more worried. He knew that his friend wasn't okay.

"Kise-" He could only call Kise's name, because Momoi stopped him.

"Please, let them go. They need to talk with each other, otherwise they will be always hurt and sad and I don't want to." Momoi said and Kaijo's captain could notice concern in her voice.

"Tsk" That word was the only one that he could utter before leave that street and walk home, without stop thinking about how that talk would change Kise's life. _"Shit"_ He tried, with all his might he tried to protect the stupid of his friend. If he left hurt after that, then he wouldn't worry anymore. It was Kise's choice to suffer.

* * *

**Okay, I loved to write this chapter because it was funny write Momoi and Kasamatsu pulling Kise from side to side hahaha x'D I laughed so much while writing and that!**

**However, it was also sad I hated make Kise and Aomine suffer ~~ but I had to do this because of future developments.**

**Well, in a way or another I hope you had like.**

**PS:. I'm so sorry for all my mistakes. I'm looking for a beta to my Kuroko stories, so if someone of you is interested feel free and PM me ^w^**

**Chuu***


	5. Chapter V - Feelings!

**Hi everybody ^^'' I am so sorry for the wait… I finished right now writing this and I am feeling so tired dammit ~~. Okay moving on… I really don't know if I like or not this chapter, but well at least I hope you can like it.**

**And before you can start read the chap, I just have to tell you about this (actually I already wanted to tell you this but somehow I always forgot ~o~*sighs*) The essence of this fic is an AMV and a song about AoKise. I really love it, it's so beautiful and perfect *O* (if you want) just go to youtube and write this - [AoKise] One Love [KnB]**

**I think it's the most perfect AMV ever (about them)**

**Oh my… so long… okay go read! Hope you like!**

* * *

**Feelings!**

* * *

After leave behind his senpai and Momoi, Kise and Aomine walked without destination for twenty minutes. Kise Ryota was feeling dizzy and lost. Aomine's presence was so great and strong… It made his heart pound strongly as if it could jump out of his body. Why was he feeling that way? That only happened _whenever_ he played against the blue haired male in front of him. _However…_ After all, it seemed that it wasn't only when they played that he felt so weak. So defeated. So _insecure_ and _delicate_. He believed that right now he was like a glass; if he fell on the ground, probably he would break in _thousands_ of pieces so small that it would be impossible to recover all of them. And, what was the most hard thing was Aomine's _warm_ hand around his slender wrist. The warmth was so cozy. No… No! No! No! Impossible! He couldn't… He shouldn't feel so comfortable. It was Aomine, so there was no way that Aomine could be gentle with someone. Much less if that someone _was not_ his friend. Those feelings… were useless.

To Aomine, those twenty minutes were the longest, the hardest and the most insupportable in his life. He never felt so many emotions in so little time. Pain, sadness, longing, anxiety, nervousness, fear… Each one of those feelings were so present, so carved in his heart that he was starting to feel like he never felt before. _Weak_. The weakness was possessing, little by little his entire being. No, probably much more than his being. Something much more _deep_… His soul. The weakness was dominating his _soul_. Nevertheless, there was _one_ _more_ feeling inside of him. Aomine didn't know the name of that new sensation. The only thing he knew was that feeling was connecting his heart to his hand around Kise's wrist. It was a _gentle_ feeling. It provided him a comfortable warmth. That was why his touch was so gentle and warm. He wanted that Kise could receive the same sensation through his touch. That way, the blond could feel a little better while he was with him. Just like before they could _enjoy_ each other's company.

Finally they arrived to a cafe, however instead of entering they stood still in the middle of the street. If they entered and took a table, they would talk and probably… No, definitely they would discuss with each other. It was always the same whenever they were together. They began to talk civilly, but in one way or another they would end up telling what they didn't want to each other. They would end up _hurting_ each other. Aomine would end up _seeing_ Kise's tears running all over his face, and Kise would end up _showing_ how weak he was. One more time all those _useless_ feelings would end up appearing like a strong storm on a rainy day.

The blue haired teen looked to Kise, and this one was still hiding his expression behind soft and blond locks of hair. Seeing him like that was the most painful thing that someone could provide him. He couldn't breathe. It was as if he was drowning in a huge ocean, and the more he swam trying to save his life, there was always something inside of him that prevented him. His mind was racing with lots and lots of thoughts about Kise. He wanted to know what was he feeling. Why was he hiding his expression. Why wasn't he talking. Why did he could not see Kise's honey eyes. Why wasn't he moving. However, there was a question that was _stronger_ than all the others. Why was Kise allowing him to touch him without fight.

"_Tsk, it's useless to think about this."_ Aomine thought clenching his teeth. Then he looked around and saw a small alley, where he quickly pulled Kise. For long minutes they remained quiet. None of them spoke or moved. Aomine had his back to Kise, and this one had still his face lowered. Their arms were stretched, and the blue haired teen's hand was still surrounding Kise's wrist. _"This is it… Just, say something Daiki!"_

"K-Ki-Kise..." Aomine felt a slight shiver through Kise's arm. "Shit… Look, we… I… you…" The blue haired male only could stutter. He didn't know what to say, how to say, and how would the blond react to his voice, gestures and words. Damn, he never felt so undecided before.

"_This is too much to me. His touch, his warmth, his voice… Why does he has to be so gentle to me? Why now? What does he want? What does he think he can do pulling me to this place? He never was like this before. Not even when we were both friends. That's right, we are not friends anymore. So why, Aominecchi… Why can't you leave me alone? Why are you always on my mind? Why does my heart pounds like when we used to play together? This is everything unfair. You are unfair because… Because… I can't resist anymore. I have these useless feelings inside of me, and if I could I would erase them all. I even would erase your image, your presence from my life. From my mind. From my heart. From my soul. I wonder why I always looked up at you. I could look up to Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, or anyone else from the generation of miracles but my eyes… No, my heart chose you. If it's not you, then it can't be anyone else. That's why I said I would stop… I will stop look up to you, Aomine Daiki."_

"Can you please release my wrist, Aomine?" Kise asked. His voice was trembling but cold, and his face remained lowered. Aomine on the other hand stood skeptic hearing his name from Kise's mouth. Yet, before he could say something the blond resumed his speech "Then I want you to know how much pain I suffered until now. How much your cold words, your cold behavior toward me hurt my heart."

"Ki-Kise why-" Aomine tried to ask something, however the blond stopped him. He shook his arm harshly, and could finally release his wrist from Aomine's tender touch.

"Just… SHUT UP! You don't know how weak I am always you are around me, _Aomine_! You don't know how I hate feel weak, _Aomine_! You don't know how I want to cry right now because of your fucking gentle gestures, your fucking blue eyes, your fucking deep voice… Shit I want to stop _Aomine_, I really want to. We are not friends anymore, we are not what we used to be. Your basket don't reach me anymore. I cannot feel your strong passion anymore. And… You are not Aominecchi anymore… _Aomine_." Kise shouted with all his might all the painful and useless feelings he had inside of him. However, why did that hurt so much? Why did he felt that his own words were not his real feelings? Perhaps it was because he was tired of suffer. Tired of see Aomine suffer. Yes, it had to be that. He was tired, so he decided distance himself from the blue haired male.

On the other hand, right now Aomine was feeling like a voodoo doll. Whenever the blond called him _Aomine_, a new and sharp needle would be stuck in his heart. Deep, deep down that needle would be touching and pull out all his painful memories. He never thought that Kise, someone so gentle, warm and cheerful could feel so much anger. He never thought that one day he would be able to see his honey eyes that used to be smiling, totally stained with sadness and pain. But, what about him? Yes, him. Kise could feel angry, but he was also angry. Hurt and sad. No, he couldn't stay still and do nothing. Kise also had to know how he felt. Kise also had to know how weak he was whenever he saw him like he was now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine asked, his voice was cold. Kise had already his back to the blue haired teen. He was ready to leave _Aominecchi_ behind.

"Our talk it's over, Aomine." The blond said without facing him.

"No, it's not." Saying that, the blue haired male ran toward the model and grasped one more time his slender wrist. Kise quickly faced him ready to shout something to stop him, when suddenly he felt his back pound something. Aomine had trapped his body against wall, and their faces were inches away from each other. The blond was scared. Aomine's expression was terrifying right now.

"I heard all your girlish feelings, now it's your time to hear how I feel always you're around me. Do you think I feel nothing? I wonder if to you I'm just a fucking doll. I hate when I see you like this. It's unbearable to me to see your tears. Even if you're not crying, it's enough to me looking into your eyes to know that right here," Aomine placed one of his fingertips over Kise's chest and resumed "you are crying. Why do you do this to me? Why do I have to feel like I'm dying always I see you like that? Fuck! I…" The weakness was once more dominating Aomine's body, so he supported his forehead in Kise's left shoulder and continued "Why do you have to call me like that? It hurts you know? It's really painful. I think…"

This time Aomine stopped, yet even feeling afraid and confused, Kise managed to ask "Aomine, you think what?"

"Shit... Just stop damn it. It's even more painful than basketball." Aomine said, his voice deep and low. Almost a whisper.

Kise couldn't believe on what Aomine had said. He was incredulous. His eyes were widened in astonishment. He knew how much the blue haired boy loved basket in the past, however he stopped love it and began to hate it. If… If he was comparing Kise's nickname with basket, then what could that mean? How should Kise interpret those words? Not just the words, but all Aomine's feelings. The blond had one only answer to his own question. Aomine Daiki was weak. That discovery was making Kise feel a urge will of laugh. How could that be possible? He, Kise Ryota, the stupid blond model was the one who could make him feel in such a way. Not even Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi could do it. _Only_ him and _nobody else_.

"_How can I stop looking up at you if you're saying something like that? Stupid idiot… Aominecchi"_ The blond thought smiling warmly. Yet, the blue haired man was not able to see his smile. His forehead was still supported on Kise's shoulder. However, Kise would not complaining. He was even thankful because right now he was enjoying Aomine's weakness. He was feeling important. Unique. Special. After all, it was Aomine Daiki. The rude basketball teen who did not fear anything nor anyone. Only Kise Ryota.

"_Let's make you suffer a little more."_ Kise thought one more time grinning inside his mind.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Aomine? There is no way in the world that you, someone so strong can be hurt just because of me, someone so weak. Right, Aomine?" Kise explained with a cold voice. However, inside of his head he was jumping and rolling on the floor due to all the strong laughs.

"Fuck Kise, just stop! Stop! Stop! I already told you, it hurts. My… My… My h-h-heart almost stops and I can't breathe. You can take me everything that it's needed to live away. Why you? That's what I always ask to myself, yet I never can find the proper answer. Perhaps it's because we used to play 1 on 1 together and now we don't… Or maybe it's just because of your sadness… Ah shit, I don't even know what the hell am I talking about? I just don't want to be called like that." Aomine said feeling flustered. He was confused and was confusing the blond.

"But it's your name, you know?" Kise said almost whispering.

"Damn it Kise! I know, but I don't want to be called like that by you. Just you. Nobody else." Aomine said raising the tone of his voice. He was feeling so embarrassed… Because he couldn't understand why was he saying all that, yet he could understand how embarrassing those words were. "Oh shit! Just look to what you make me say. Tsk" He growled.

The more Kise heard, the more embarrassed he was. He did not expect that Aomine said such sweet words, and in truth Kise was enjoying each one of them. They were strengthen him. He felt so superior to all the world. So happy. Aomine could be an insensitive jerk sometimes, yet he was someone shy who had trouble to show his true feelings. Definitely, and one more time, Aomine was Kise's _Aominecchi_.

"You're an idiot, you know Aominecchi?" Kise asked softly teasing the desperate blue haired male.

Hearing his nickname, Aomine quickly looked at him and said "You… right now did you-" However, the blond model stopped him by grasping harshly his collar shirt and kissing softly his lips. In truth Kise didn't care if Aomine would reject or not his sudden kiss. The only thing he wanted was feel the blue haired male closer than ever. Now that finally he had discovered what kind of feelings were his, then he had to taste them. If he kissed passionately Aomine, then maybe he could reach his heart and make him feel the same. Kise wanted to believe this, that is why he tried his best.

The soft and gentle kiss quickly changed to a bold one when the blond opened his mouth and licked Aomine's lips languidly. Surprisingly, to him his lips were softer than he thought. He was almost losing all his strength only feeling them. He even moaned lightly while trying to create an opening through that tempting softness. It felt so good, so right that he couldn't wait to feel more. It was true he was feeling terrified about Aomine's true feelings, however he was not able to stop his strong will. His strong desire. His heart was uncontrollably pounding as if begging to Aomine's. His body was melting only feeling his warmth. Definitely he was in love with Aomine Daiki, and he didn't want to stop.

On the other hand, the blue haired teen was still due to the sudden action. Kise was desperately trying to kiss him. He could feel his strong passion and desire through his languid wet tongue, and somehow he was surprised with himself. Why wasn't he resisting? No, the question wasn't exactly that… The true question was: why was he liking to feel his warm tongue against his lips? He almost could swear that he felt an urge to return the kiss and feel Kise's appetizing tongue against his. Aomine's blue eyes widened with his strange desire. Suddenly, inside of him something awakened. He wasn't sure about that new discovery, yet he would try to find out about it.

Kise was starting to feel desperate. Aomine wasn't reacting to his kiss, his lips remained shut and he believed that his blue eyes were widened in shock. However, even with that in mind Kise didn't want to open his honey eyes and face reality. He preferred continue fighting against Aomine's shut lips with his lustful mouth. So he stopped licking the other's lips, and roughly but gently bit his lower lip making him moan. That was exactly what Kise wanted. A small opening through that tempting soft mouth. Before Aomine had time to close it again, the blond inserted his tongue inside his warm mouth. And damn, kissing Aomine was better than he thought. All the strength he had, quickly disappeared. His body was totally uncontrolled. Always their tongues fought against each other, Kise felt a languid intense shiver across his spine. Inside his mouth he could already taste Aomine's intense addictive flavor. He never thought that something like this could happen to him, but he was starting to think that right now he was much more in love with Aomine than ten minutes ago. Because right now Kise Ryota felt complete, and his feelings were not useless anymore.

* * *

**Okay, after reading this I hope you still remember that I told you this would turn into an M fic, so next chap it will be M ^/^**

**And… I'm so sorry if this chap was stupid and odd and… I can't find more words to describe it. I apologize U/v/U.**

**PS:. I don't have a beta yet, and even if I wanted to try find one I couldn't because I had to correct some of my other stories. (yeah I have a beta but she never watched Knb) so, I apologize for all my mist.!**

**Then, until next week**

**Chuu***


	6. Chapter VI - I absolutely love you

**Hi minna-san ^^. I want to apologize for the long wait but as you can see this is a VERY loooong chap (and I'm so tired ~~)**

**I want to apologize in advance because all my stories are about wild love and this is the first time I tried to write something romantic ~~ but it is something very difficult and impossible to me. I cannot be romantic TT^TT and I am feeling down because of this GRR!**

**One more thing... this chap is NOT beta'ed because I couldn't find anyone who attract me ~~ (I'm a snob sorry)**

**So, enjoy if possible.**

* * *

**I love you… I love you… I absolutely love you!**

* * *

Aomine Daiki didn't know why was he letting Kise, another guy, kiss him with so much passion. So much desire. He could feel Kise's _deep_ and _intense_ feelings through his tongue that _caressed_ his with languid and repeated movements. So unique and appetizing. Aomine was melting with such _special_ _gentle_ feelings. He couldn't resist to such _warm_ kiss, even if he tried with all his might he just… couldn't. He felt his heart beating strongly, almost painfully, due to the soft warm lips against his. So many emotions were running here and there inside his body, and in so less time. Maybe seconds. How could a simple kiss transmit so many sensations? Well, Aomine had already kissed a lot of people, all girls of course he wasn't a homo, and any one of them made him feel like flying like the butterflies inside his stomach. Why was he feeling such a thing in first place? He was in a damn dilemma, however he was feeling relieved. Because right now he could also feel that Kise, the warm and cheerful Kise, was back to him. Kise wasn't suffering anymore, he almost could believe that the blond was… _happy_? But why was he happy? Because they were kissing? What could that mean? The blue haired teen didn't know, yet he decided just to be guided by the flow of _their_ feelings.

Both teens continued kissing gently… intensely… deeply… exchanging caresses of love with every single soft fight of tongues, letting all the strong wild and sweet feelings boil through the beat of their hearts; travel up and down through their spines. Right now, there was nothing that could separate them from one another. Not even the cold breeze that flew around their bodies and softly but roughly caressed their cheeks letting them slightly red due to the low temperature. Not even the loud noises of the people's voices here and there, speaking and laughing of who knows what. Nothing… _Absolutely_ nothing could separate them again. Unless the slow drops of freezing water falling right over their noses, and making them jump due to the sudden cold chill that ran all over their bodies. They quickly stopped their passionate kiss and parted their bodies.

The blond looked at the grey sky and was able to see a few dark clouds. On the other hand, the blue haired male stood still, looking at the blond who previously kissed his mouth as if trying to _devour_ his soul. Aomine was confused. His heart was still racing like a crazy train, his firm body was fiercely shaking as if he was made of jelly. This shouldn't be happening. This was strange. Perhaps wrong. No, definitely wrong. Because someone strong shouldn't feel _weak_. Someone strong shouldn't _fall_. Someone strong shouldn't _desire_. Someone strong _should_ be controlled. Even knowing all this, Aomine was feeling weak, had fall, was desiring and was _uncontrolled_.

The blond continued looking up at the immense grey sky, however he had a strong reason to do that. Kise was afraid. Afraid of Aomine's reaction. Afraid of Aomine's words. But mostly, afraid of Aomine's _true_ feelings. Why did he have to kiss him? Why couldn't he control his passion toward the blue haired teen? Now it was too late to be regretting every single thing about the past. He had to face his present to run toward his new future.

Kise's honey eyes left the great sky to look at the blue haired teen in front of him. Doing that, the blond felt like his own world had stopped. Aomine was looking at him shocked, intensely consuming his entire being. Maybe even his soul, because due to his strong gaze Kise felt damnably terrified. However, he couldn't go back now; he had to continue walking over the large way inside his heart to reach Aomine's deepest emotions. So he persisted and continued staring at him. Straight to his piercing blue eyes. He could feel his body weak already due to all the tension surrounding him. Nevertheless, he wanted and had to tell him everything. All the truth. He couldn't lie. Not anymore. For his own sake, but mainly for Aomine's sake.

"I'm so sorry, Aominecchi." The blond said, his voice trembling just like his firm _yet_ fragile body. His lips were curved in a small yet gentle smile, and his golden orbs were half open wearing a sad glow.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Aomine asked confused. However, he felt a slight strange twinge in his chest. Because Kise was sad and hurt _again_, and he didn't know why. Yet, he was dying only knowing that. Seeing Aomine's confused expression, Kise felt on the verge of tears and lowered his face to be able to hide his expression behind golden locks of hair. Definitely he didn't want to show him how weak he was. It could be anyone else, but not him.

The rain was now more intense than a few minutes ago, however they remained static in that small alley hearing all the people running trying to escape to the unstoppable drops of cold water. Somehow, to Kise that rain was pleasant and a route of escape. That way, even if he looked again at Aomine, this one would not be able to tell if he was crying.

"_Even if you're not crying, it's enough to me looking into your eyes to know that right here, you are crying."_ The blond remembered Aomine's deep words and cursed himself in his mind. Why did _Aominecchi_ had to know him so well? He was the _one_ who could tell something with such certainty.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi…" Kise repeated, this time his voice more trembling than before and his eyes wide shut. Just like his fists.

Seeing him in such a state, Aomine took a few steps trying to approach from the blond, however this one interrupted him shouting "Don't come near me!" The blue haired male suddenly stopped and Kise continued "I… can't anymore Aominecchi. You totally ruin my peace…" Eventually, a few tears fell from Kise's shut eyes, and the blond whispered "Why do I have to _love_ you so much?" Aomine ignored Kise's ask and continued walking toward the blond teen. Sensing him so near, Kise looked up and began to walk back keeping the distance from the blue haired male.

"Damn it Kise… What the fuck is your problem? Why are you running away? Weren't you kissing me? Shit! Can you stop playing around?" Aomine shouted as he continued walking toward the blond.

Kise's eyes widened with the sudden words and he also shouted "Shut up Aominecchi! You don't know anything! You don't know how much… How much…" Kise stopped walking and speaking suddenly, and seeing him Aomine stopped too. The blond raised his face allowing him to see his slightly flushed cheeks covered with transparent thick tears. Aomine's heart stopped for a spit second and before he could move or speak, the blond resumed "I'm sorry Aominecchi. I… I… I didn't want this but… I really don't know when this started, maybe since the first time my eyes saw you… I'm sorry, but I-I love you so much Aominecchi that my heart hurts."

The blue haired teen stood static hearing such words. He could feel so deeply and intensely every single word that Kise said, that his heart pounded stronger than ever. Even _more_ than when playing basket. And suddenly, everything made sense. His blue eyes widened in surprise and comprehension while remembering one by one the other guy's words.

"_**Your friend must be really important to you... **_

_**I wish my friend also thought about me as someone important to him…"**_

"_**He wants to be special for you…"**_

Yet, before Aomine could say something, Kise said surprising and hurting him "I wish I could stop. I wish I could only admire you, but I can't so… I am so sorry for being in love with you, Aominecchi. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I will never again come near you Aominecchi." Kise turned his back to the blue haired male and added "Thank you for that first and last kiss. Goodbye Aominecchi."

The blond started to walk ready to say goodbye to his most important person, yet suddenly, he felt a rough warm hand surrounding his wrist. The _same_ wrist and the _same_ hand were one more time _connecting_ two opposite poles. When Kise noticed his body was already in movement.

"W-Wait Aominecchi, wha-what are you doing?" Kise asked confused and afraid.

"Walking." Aomine simply replied.

"Well, that I already know… Where are we going?" Kise asked feeling curious, however the fear continued carved in his heart.

"Play 1-on-1." Aomine replied again simply.

Kise trembled fiercely with Aomine's answer but said nothing. He was afraid it was true, nevertheless hearing that he was happy. After confessing such strong feelings toward his _friend_, Kise thought that maybe the blue haired teen didn't want his friendship anymore, so playing 1-on-1 would be totally impossible. Yet, here they were walking in the middle of the street ready to play _together_ again.

They continued walking and walking for long minutes, under the intense rain and feeling the cold drops of water soaking their clothes. Probably they would catch a cold, however Kise thought that it would be nice if one by one, all the transparent small drops could take all his feelings of love away. That way the two of them could play and play and play, no matter how many times, without regretting.

While the blond was still lost in all his thoughts, they both stopped and Kise wasn't feeling the intense rain anymore. He looked up and saw a little staircase. Surprised he asked "Um… Aominecchi weren't we going to play 1-on-1?"

Aomine said nothing and started up the stairs, forcing the blond to do the same. They took a few more steps until they headed to one of the various doors that could be found there. The blue haired male inserted a key in the door, and this opened. Kise was more and more confused and surprised, yet before he could speak Aomine said "We will play don't worry."

"Eh? We will? But… Oh! So you live here… Alone huh? Amazing! Ah, maybe we came here because you want to change your clothes? Well, that's fine with me." Kise said entering the house. He was nervous and confused, however it didn't matter. Because right now, they were like before. Friends, and that was everything Kise _needed_ to live. Even if it was painful, it was also pleasant. The blue haired teen entered behind him closing the door, and Kise asked looking around "Hey, please turn on the lights I cannot-" Before he could complete his speech he felt strong arms wrapping tenderly his body, providing him a cozy warmth. Kise's eyes widened in surprise and his heart pounded faster than ever.

"Ao-mine-cchi?" Kise stammered, his voice already uncontrolled and every inch of his body wildly trembling.

"I don't want that kiss to be the last one. I want it to be the first of many other kisses. Gentle… Rough… Sweet… Intense… No matter what kind of kiss it is, I only want to kiss you. I want to feel what I felt before while kissing you. I want to feel connected to you. More… Much more than now Kise. Do you think that what I feel right now is a simple friendship?" Aomine explained while embracing Kise's trembling body. His voice was gentle and full of love. It was so strange hearing Aomine speaking with such a soft tone.

"I... I…" Kise didn't know what to say, he was afraid of his own thoughts. What if it wasn't true? What if this was a dream? What if… What if… What if… Kise's mind was full with those two words.

"Don't… I-I am not lying… Shit, I'm feeling totally confused too you know? I mean I am not a homo, but I can't deny this. I don't want to deny this Kise." Aomine said, however Kise didn't speak. So he added "I… Kise I… Shit, how can I say this? Let's… Um… The thing is… Let me be your first, and be my first Kise. I never was with another guy before, and I presume you neither so… Let's be the first to one another."

Kise's heart stopped hearing that and a few tears fell from his golden orbs. Then, the blond laughed, a soft laugh, and said teasing the blue haired male "Aominecchi, that sounded weird. You're just like a virgin girl."

"Fuck Kise! I'm trying to tell you about my deepest feel-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just afraid, I don't want to suffer anymore Aominecchi. But I also don't want you to suffer anymore. I want to be able to see your bright mocking smile. Do you know, _my heart always pounded while seeing it_. I really, really _want to be special to you_ just like you are to me, Aominecchi." Kise said and Aomine's blue eyes widened in shock.

"_He thinks just like the other guy… Amazing, I never thought that the other could be so right about Kise. I will have to thank him later."_ The blue haired teen thought. Then, he moved his mouth to Kise's and felt his cheeks get hotter. Thank God the lights were off. Their lips were connected again, however this kiss was sweeter than the first one. Aomine planted soft small kisses in Kise's lips, then licked them tenderly begging for a gentle entrance to deepen a little more their slight connection. Kise allowed him to slide his warm tongue inside his mouth and Aomine did it, caressing gently his tongue in slow addictive movements.

Kise's feelings were growing and growing while kissing the person he loved the most. No matter how many time could pass, no matter how many painful things the blue haired male could say or do to him, all those strong emotions inside of him would grow until they filled Kise's heart. No, his heart was already _full_… That was why these feelings were overflowing from the _deepest_ spot of his heart travelling all over his being; _almost_ touching his soul. Nevertheless, something missed. Yes, _three_ simple words were missing to make those strong feelings touch and fill his soul.

Aomine broke the tender kiss and whispered, heavily breathing "Damn it, now I know that this is not a simple friendship."

"Then Aominecchi, what is it?" Kise asked also heavily breathing.

Aomine didn't answered for a few seconds, that seemed like hours to Kise, then said "Do you wanna know?" Kise noticed a playful tone in Aomine's voice and frowned. "Then let's go Kise, let's play _1-on-1_." Saying that, the blue haired teen kissed Kise's mouth again, but this time wildly than before. He wanted and he would show to Kise his true feelings through his gentle wild gestures, touches, kisses, but mostly with his own deep feelings.

Without stop kissing, Aomine pulled Kise to his room leaning him in his bed. Aomine's hands travelled for all Kise's slender but firm body, feeling his tempting warmth possessing his own. His hands were gently touching every inch of the blond's body exploring and providing him soft and intense sensations. However, the blue haired teen wanted more. He wanted to see and feel Kise deep carved inside him. So he moved one of his hands to Kise's white shirt, unbuttoning one by one all the small buttons. Once he could unfasten them, Kise's pale skin was exposed to the cold air in the room. Aomine cursed not having turned on the lights, however from now on he would feel, kiss and see Kise as much as he wanted. That's what he wanted at least. He ignored the darkness in the room, and caressed the blond's skin gently. His skin was soft, warm, tempting. Aomine's fingers were touching that softness very slowly here and there providing gentle and tender sensations to Kise's body. And from the blond's shut eyes, countless warm tears fell taking all the pain he suffered until now away.

"_Right now I can't stop crying. I tried… and I tried… and I tried… Over and over again I tried to stop those warm salty drops that run all over my flushed cheeks, however it was impossible. I am so happy… My heart is also crying due to all the strong feelings he provided me. I… I never thought that he, someone so rude and full of himself, could make me feel so special. Everything he does is unique. He is touching me as if I was fragile and could break at any time. I only want to tell him, again and again, about these overflowing feelings inside my heart; craved in my soul._

_I love you… I love you… I __**absolutely**__ love you… Aominecchi._

_But… No matter how many times I say them, it seems that these feelings will grow stronger than ever. Is this really possible? Can someone love another so much? If so, then please I want that this person can also be able to love me as much as I love him. I want to be the one to him. I want to make him to be the one to me; even more than now. I want to be connected to him. Aominecchi, I want to strengthen our bond._

_Because I love you… I love you… I __**absolutely**__ love you!"_

The wild passionate kiss continued and the blue haired teen was feeling his body vibrating with every frantic fight of tongues begging for more and more movements and sensations. Kise's mouth emitted small noises that Aomine's lustful mouth swallowed with intense pleasure. The desire for each other was unstoppably growing leaving them breathless. So breathless, that Aomine was forced to stop the kiss.

"A-Are… you o-o-okay Kise?" He asked concerned about the blond.

"I… Y-Yes… Aomi-necchi I… I love you so much." Kise said smiling warmly with transparent tears glowing in the darkness.

Aomine blushed slightly and supporting his forehead on Kise's chest said "Jeez… I can't anymore… Kise, I want you. Do you also want me?" his voice trembling yet dominant echoed inside Kise's ears.

"Don't be idiot Aominecchi, I want you. Always." Kise said pulling his lover to another wild kiss. His legs quickly wrapped Aomine's waist and the blue haired teen moaned lightly in Kise's mouth.

"Shit, I will totally, completely devour you Kise." Aomine said pulling the blond up. "Let's take these annoying clothes off and fill you with me." The blue haired teen whispered smirking in Kise's ear making him moan louder. Then he took off Kise's white shirt, black pants and blue boxers leaving him totally exposed.

"Fuck, I should have turned on the lights. I want to see you properly so much right now Kise…" Aomine bemoaned his situation. "Well, if I can't see you then I wanna feel you more." Saying this, the blue haired male leaned his mouth to Kise's chest and planted soft kisses over his pale hot skin. His hands grabbing Kise's hips tightly pulling him closer to his body. The blond's skin was so tempting, so warm against his lips that when he noticed his tongue was already licking it. Slowly savoring his addictive warmth.

Kise gasped feeling Aomine's lustful mouth directly touching him. His tongue was being gentle yet teasingly exploring his soft skin. He felt Aomine's teeth slightly brushing and biting his body, provoking uncontrolled loud moans of pleasure. The blue haired teen was starting to stimulate more and more his desire. He was feeling addicted to that gentle tongue and teeth caressing slowly… tenderly every inch of his skin. He wanted more… more… much more… So, as if he could read his mind, the blue haired male moved his lascivious mouth to one of Kise's nipples licking it languidly applying a small rough bite making the blond jump due to all the strong vibrations throughout his body.

"Aaaah… I… Ao-minecchi…" Kise groaned intensely and hearing him, Aomine quickly stopped touching him to look at his ruddy face. Kise's breath was heavy due to the strong groan his mouth emitted. "S-Sto-Stop teasing me geez…" Kise said looking at him, a small pout in his mouth.

Aomine continued looking at him for a few more minutes, but suddenly chuckled and said "I didn't know you were so cute when pouting…" Kise's cheeks were redder than before, and he closed his eyes trying to ignore all the embarrassment he was feeling. Suddenly, he felt a strong gentle hand grabbing his wrist and opened his eyes to look at the other's face.

"Come Kise, I will make you feel unique." Aomine said pulling Kise to his lap. The blond felt his body moving on its own toward his most loved person.

"W-Wait Aominecchi I… Y-You're still dressed and I want to feel you!" Kise said feeling embarrassed.

Aomine pulled Kise's head to his and smirking whispered in his ear "Don't worry Kise, I'm ready to fill you with me and make you feel the most special being in all the world. Besides," Aomine interrupted his own speech to pull out his horny erection allowing Kise to see it "you will feel me as much as you want Kise." Saying this, the blue haired teen moved one of his hands to Kise's ass and introduced one of his fingers in his hot entrance, caressing his insides softly and carefully. The blond felt a slight pain and discomfort, however Aomine began to tenderly nibble at his small pink nipples providing him more pleasure.

A few more minutes passed, and Kise's expression wore more lust and less pain, so Aomine introduced a second finger scissoring both fingers inside Kise. The blond felt again discomfort, yet the previous pain he felt wasn't there anymore. He could feel Aomine's tenderness and desire through his long fingers inside his tight opening. He was being careful trying not to hurt him, and the blond was starting to feel special already. Nevertheless, he wanted to be one with the person he loved above all. Suddenly while he was distracted losing himself in all the different sensations that Aomine offered him, he felt a third long warm finger slide inside of him; also being moved in slow and repeated movements. Kise writhed in pleasure when one of Aomine's fingers slightly rubbed his sweet special spot. He wasn't ready yet… He knew it, however he wanted to feel connected to Aomine now. He wanted to be one with his most important person right now.

"Ao… Nnhh… Aomi-ne-cchi- Aaah- I… enough…" Kise moaned trying to control his breath.

"Y-You sure?" Aomine asked concerned. His voice husky and his breath heavy.

"Y-Yes… Mmm-" Kise replied trying to escape to Aomine's unstoppable fingers inside him.

"Are you… f-feeling something already Kise?" Aomine asked smirking. However, before the blond could reply back he pulled out his three fingers and very slowly, pushed Kise's body down; sitting him over his hard erection. The blond strongly groaned feeling Aomine's tip rubbing his bare entrance. As a response, he engulfed more of Aomine's hot member inside him tightening him while he was sliding… and sliding in languid movements deeper and deeper. All the small gasps that escaped from his mouth were followed by Aomine's name.

"S-Shit~ Kise- Mmnh… I th-think I h-have to move…" The blue haired male moaned lightly. His forehead against Kise's chest.

"Aaah~ no… I- mmm- _to-day_ I o-only- Aaah- want to feel you… Nnnnha-" Kise said being interrupted by small yet intense groans full of desire. Pleasure. Love. _Passion_.

"F-Fuck Kise!" Aomine intensely groaned as his horny member inside the blond grew more than before, filling Kise's body with all his desire and love. Hoping that the blond could feel special. _Unique_.

"Aomi… Aaaah- stop… I… Aaaah~ you… bigger…" Kise moaned.

"Shit! Then stop being and saying such lustful things. Do you know how much I had to restrain myself to not burst right here and now? Fuck Kise! You are so… tight dammit!" Aomine said , his voice deep and serious. "So… Did I answered to your question? Do you believe now that what I feel is not a simple friendship?" He asked hiding his face in Kise's chest.

The blond smiled warmly and embracing his _lover_ said "I believe in you Aominecchi… And you, do you believe in me?"

"What the hell are you saying Kise? Of course I do!" Aomine said looking his _lover_ in the eyes.

Kise lowered his lips to Aomine's and said "I absolutely love you Aominecchi." Saying this, the blond kissed Aomine warmly and tenderly showing him how much important he felt right now.

* * *

**I'm so sorry again *reverence* I tried my best to be romantic, really ~~ I'm sorry, sorry!**

**Well, I hope you had enjoyed. **

**I will update the next chap soon I promise.**

**See you**

**Chuu***


End file.
